Honor Role
by SwingDancer
Summary: After discovering the truth, Michael rescues his little brother Morgan from military school, and promises him that together they are going to finally have a stable home. With the help of the Quartermaines, they discover the true meaning of family and that blood does not make you family. A home does. Please RR


**This story was written by Sunnykisses and I myself, through hard work, and determination we have brought you this story.**

**This is about Michael and his brotherly relationship with his brother Morgan, and how they saved each to give each other a better life. **

**Oh and Morgan is played by Aaron Saunders in this story (the 2****nd**** Morgan) **

**DISCLAIMER: Neither Sunnykisses or I own General Hospital, if we did Michael and Morgan would have starring roles, romances, and the ratings would be awesome!**

**We ask everyone to continue supporting GH, watch it, online, tv, thank the sponsors, and above all DO NOT WATCH THE SPEW OR GAA!**

**Chapter One**

There he stood on New Year's Eve, in the middle of the Metro Court. Before his eyes, his mother, Carly Corinthos-Jacks, had finally shown her true colors.

Not that that was anything new to him.

She had lied to everyone; she told them that his father, Sonny Corinthos, had murdered his step-father, Jasper Jacks in blind rage. This had ostracized his father from almost everyone, condemning him for something he had been framed of. Jax was alive and had used the crash to try and frame his father; he left Port Charles and had no intentions of ever coming back.

Carly had lied to Robin, Alexis, Josslynn…

Michael stopped in his tracks. Carly had also lied to his little brother, Morgan, and had told him that his father, Sonny had murdered Jasper Jacks, and then had sent him off to a remote military school to lash out at his father 'for forcing Jax to leave'. His mother had refused to bring Morgan home for any of the holidays or school breaks. What made the entire situation even more painful was that Carly had sent him away without giving Michael the chance to say goodbye.

Since Morgan had been gone, Michael had not even had the opportunity to speak with him. Every time he called the academy and asked to speak with his brother; Morgan always seemed to be strangely 'unavailable'.

Michael knew that his brother's greatest fear had always been being sent away to boarding school. He knew this from when Jax had 'suggested' to Carly that the boys would love going to school in Switzerland, after baby Josslynn was born. Michael had remembered how upset Morgan had been when he had overheard their conversation. He cried for days until the issue was dropped. Of course, that was before…well, never mind. It hurt too much to think about the past.

All that mattered now was bringing Morgan home.

Michael got into his car, turned on his GPS and entered Sherman- Johnston's Military Academy before hitting the gas pedal and driving off.

If he drove all night he would get to the school by morning.

Michael arrived at the school, taking a look at the high walls, barbed wire, and eerie disposition. He instantly grew wary. His brother had been living in a place like this for _years?_

Michael parked his car and straightened his tie, taking in a deep breath. He walked with pride and confidence into the school. He had to prove his identity and relation to Morgan, a mere student. Thankfully, his mother had not added Michael to the list of people who were not allowed to visit Morgan, such Sonny. Now, Michael felt a pang of guilt and wished he had visited sooner.

Michael was forced to pass through security. He went through a metal detector, followed by a second check with a handheld device. The whole time, all Michael could think about was how much this place reminded him of jail. How could his mother subject his little brother to this?

Finally, after arguing with about ten different school administrators, he was finally granted an audience with the dean of the academy.

Michael walked into the grand office filled with memorabilia from a long service in the military. The dean sat behind his desk, dressed sharply in his uniform. Colonel Halbert, the nameplate read. This man knew all about the Corinthos family, and why Morgan had come to the school using a different last name.

Michael was not leaving without Morgan.

Halbert leaned back in his leather chair and looked coldly at the young man.

"Mr. Corinthos," he started, his voice gruff. "What can I do for you?"

"I am here for my brother; I have come to take him home." Michael's voice remained steady, although he was understandably nervous, being in front of this high official of the academy.

"Ah yes, Cadet Benson." Colonel Halbert clarified dryly, searching aimlessly through some papers. Michael's skin crawled to hear him talk about his little brother in such a way.

"I want to see him, _now."_ Michael spoke again, louder and stronger this time. "Have him gather his things, and we'll leave immediately."

"Do you have written permission from his legal guardian?" Colonel Halbert retorted, one of the many questions he had on his mind.

Michael knew that if he called Carly, she would never let him take Morgan away from the school, since he was 'safe' here. Besides, for all he knew, Morgan was actually _enjoying _himself here.

"Dammit, let me see my brother!" Michael exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table. "It's _important."_

"Very well", Colonel Halbert said no more, instead pushing a button and asking one of his officers to summon Cadet Benson to his office. Colonel Halbert would honor young Mr. Corinthos's request for a brief meeting, it would be _all _he was getting. Then, he would leave. Halbert would inform Cadet Benson's guardian, and he would never have to deal with this hooligan again.

The double doors opened and in marched a young, fifteen year-old boy with dark hair that had since been cropped short. This boy was dressed in a blue cadet uniform and black shoes that shone more than the boy's eyes.

This boy was Morgan _Benson._

Michael could not believe that this was his little brother. His brother was bright, bubbly, energetic, and so full of life. The boy that stood before him seemed to be a shadow of what once was.

Morgan stood at full attention, saluting once to Colonel Halbert, who returned the signal. Michael kept looking at his younger brother, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Morgan did not flinch.

"Morgan?" Michael couldn't handle the suspense any longer. He put his hands on Morgan's shoulders, just to get some sort of emotional response or reaction from Morgan.

Nothing.

No recognition.

"What have you done to him?" Michael whispered in utter horror.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Colonel Halbert responded evenly. "We made him into a man. That's why he was sent here, correct?"

Michael could not believe this. He grabbed Morgan, by the hand and led him towards the large, oak doors that he had entered in.

"_Stop!"_ Colonel Halbert bellowed, his voice loud and solid. "You cannot just take your brother away, Mr. Corinthos."

Two cadets appeared and stopped Michael and Morgan in their tracks.

"_You,_ Mr. Corinthos, are leaving campus this _instant _and Cadet Benson will report for _extra_ drilling tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Morgan spoke for the first time, voice rigid and robotic.

"I am _not_ leaving without my brother." Michael repeated, his arm still protectively holding Morgan close at hand.

"Then I will have you arrested for trespassing." Halbert suggested.

Michael knew the situation had gone from bad to worse, and he needed a plan. And that's when he saw it.

There, on the mantle, was a photograph of Colonel Halbert standing next to his great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, at what Michael could only guess was some sort of fundraiser. He looked closer at the photograph and saw how close they were standing to each other and how brightly they were smiling, as if they knew each other, and had known each other for some time.

Michael had a plan. It wasn't a great plan, but it was all he had, and judging by how close the colonel was to calling the police, he had to take the chance.

Michael knew what he had to do. He had come so far, and he was not leaving without Morgan. One look at the hollow, empty shell his brother had become told him that Morgan could not stay here. Sacrifices would have to be made and he was more than ready to make them, for Morgan's sake.

"Colonel Halbert, sir, is that Edward Quartermaine in this picture?" Michael asked, pointing to the picture on the mantle.

For the first time since Michael walked in the door, the colonel actually smiled, almost as if he were letting his guard down. "Yes, I have known Edward for years, through both mutual friends and business associates," he explained.

"Really?" Michael asked rather nervously, knowing he was taking a rather big risk.

"Yes, I greatly respect the man. Have you heard of him before?" Colonel asked curiously, wondering why this boy was so interested in Edward Quartermaine.

"He is my great-grandfather, actually." Michael responded, reaching for his phone. "If you will excuse me, I have to return his call."

Michael stepped outside the office for just a moment, close enough so that he could still keep an eye on his fragile little brother, but far enough away that Colonel Halbert would not hear him asking Edward for a little favor.

Edward had already done so much for Michael. While Michael was on trial for manslaughter, just before he had been sentenced, Edward had intervened and had Michael granted leniency at the last minute. The charges had been reduced and Michael was given a year of probation and of five hundred hours of community service. When he had completed both, his record had been expunged. And was now free to live his life.

Without his great-grandfather, Michael would be rotting in Pentenville, suffering a fate almost worse than death. Their relationship had often been on the rocks. Edward had always wanted more of a relationship than Michael was willing to have or at one point take advantage of. Then after everything happened with Claudia, Edward once again opened his arms to his relative and Michael did not hesitate to accept his invitation this time around. Spending the holidays with his family actually felt really good, and their relationship had grown stronger.

From there, Michael accepted a Junior Executive position at ELQ, but had left it after Abby's death and brief dabble in working at his father's coffee warehouse.

Now, standing here in this hollowed empty hall, and having his health, freedom, and hopefully now family back, Michael realized that he needed his great-grandfather's help once more, and this time he would fulfill his debt to him.

Michael checked his watch, it was about 9:30 in the morning, hopefully his great-grandfather was awake and in a pleasant mood.

Michael dialed.

Another morning at the Quartermaine mansion seemed to bring nothing new. After the large mansion had been vacant for many years, even the usual bicker at the breakfast table brought music to the proud patriarch, Edward Quartermaine's ears.

However, the incessant ringing of the phone did not please Edward.

"Dag nab it, can anyone in this forsaken house answer a phone—_where _is Alice?" Edward complained to his youngest grandson, Dillon Quartermaine, who had just walked into the room.

As Edward answered the phone, Dillon thought he might as well stick around, see if he could at least get a good laugh at his grandfather, answering the home phone for _once._

"Hello, Grandfather," Michael Corinthos began nervously on the other end. "Happy New Year."

"Oh, Michael!" Instantaneously, Edward lit up, hearing the voice of his great-grandson. Dillon's ears perked up upon hearing that Michael was on the phone. His younger cousin had, had a rough few years, and that originally was what had brought him home, but now he was going to stick around to try and make things work with his ex-girlfriend, Georgie Jones, and to keep an eye on Michael. He had a sinking feeling that Michael might need him still.

Michael had no idea how to ask the man who he had rejected so many times as a child and as a teenager, yet who was his saving grace when he needed a miracle, for yet _another_ favor.

"Grandfather, I…" Michael was lost for words. Edward could hear the uncertainty and fear in his great-grandson's voice. He had suffered so much, now all Edward wanted to do was take away all of his pain.

"Michael, what is wrong?" Edward prepared himself for whatever Michael could tell him, he would move heaven and earth to protect him. Dillon stood next him, and nodded to his grandfather, assuring him that whatever needed to be done he would do it. After nearly losing Georgie to the TMK, Dillon tried to repair his relationship with Georgie, but she had left town shortly there afterwards, needing to escape, and without a reason to stay, so did Dillon. He had not been there for his younger cousin when he had needed him the most, but that was never going to happen again.

Michael closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "Grandfather, I am at Sherman-Johnston's Military Academy."

Edward looked at Dillon. "Go get your car keys, _now."_ He mouthed. Dillon put down the bowl of cereal he had been casually eating and ran to go get dressed and grab his car keys.

"I told you what my mother had done; she had sent Morgan, to military school, because-"

"Because that scoundrel Sonny Corinthos murdered Jasper Jacks and your mother wanted to get Morgan away from him, a little late and rather drastic in my opinion-"

"Grandfather, you did not hear about what happened last night at the Metrocourt? Grandfather, she lied. Jax faked his death to try and frame Da….I mean, Sonny and Jason, for his murder."

"_What?"_ At the mention of Jason's name, Edward was immediately alert.

"There is more, She knew, she _knew_ he was alive, and she lied to everyone, including myself and Morgan. Grandfather, she sent Morgan to military school because she was angry that Jax had left her."

Edward was appalled. To punish that poor boy because his train wreck of a mother wanted to play the victim and lash out? _Those poor boys._ Too often had they suffered because of their mother's selfishness, but no more.

"Grandfather, I-"

"Michael, what can I do to help?"

"Grandfather, my brother cannot stay here and I want to bring home, but the dean, Colonel Halbert-

Edward smiled; he knew how he could help now. He had known the colonel for many years, and he did owe him a favor…or four.

"Michael, give the phone to the colonel and tell him I would like to speak with him."

Edward could hear a slight exchange of words before the colonel took the phone and began to speak.

"Edward, it's nice to hear from you again."

"Indeed," Edward cleared his throat. "And it could be nicer."

"You want me to release one of my cadets before it is their time to leave," Halbert finished for Edward, not sounding too pleased.

"Let the boy go with his brother, he's probably safer with him, anyhow." Edward begged with his old friend.

"Unfortunately, Edward, Mrs. Jacks, Morgan's mother, gave the school temporary custodial rights over Morgan, and I can use that power whenever I want. I don't think he's ready to leave." Colonel Halbet was indignant.

"Is the boy doing drugs?" Edward was exasperated. "Is he beating up other cadets? Is he…is he-"

"He's fine, Edward. He's a _fine_ cadet, he really is." Halbert sighed. "I just don't think he's…well, he's a little quiet."

"So?" Edward barked.

"There is something about him that I don't know about." Halbert lowered his voice. "I would like to find out before I send him off with your great-grandson, dear friend."

"Colonel Halbert, please listen to me." Edward started over. "I have been given custodial rights over Morgan."

"I wasn't aware of that-"

"And _as_ his guardian, I am taking Morgan home. He is to leave with his brother."

"I'll have to notify Mrs. Jacks-"

"No, no, Colonel. That won't be necessary. In fact, I'd rather you _not_ mention this to Carly."

"Oh, really?" Now, Halbert was getting suspicious. "Tell me, Edward. Why is it so important that Cadet Benson leave school so suddenly?"

"T-there was a death in the family. Very, very tragic. Morgan would want to know about it. He'll have to stay for the funeral and visitation, of course, and to be there for his family. Besides, no offense to you, Colonel Halbert, but we feel that our private school here can provide a better education than…well-"

"I assure you, military schools do not lack in education, Edward."

"Well, that's coming from a teacher himself." Edward retorted. "Listen, don't be offended. It's nothing against you, Colonel. I'm sure you're a wonderful leader."

There was a long silence on the other end. Halbert wasn't going to be swayed easily. And then, a curse. Halbert cursed. That was as good as a 'yes' to Edward.

"I'll have him pack his things, then." Halbert spoke deliberately. "For the _funeral."_

"It's been a pleasure speaking with you, as always, Colonel." Edward spoke smugly.

"Likewise," Halbert sighed, his fingers rapping against the cool surface of his desktop. Michael stayed close to Morgan, reassuring him in hushed tones that he was going home, and all of the fun things they were going to do together like finally taking that trip to the new Yankee Stadium and how Morgan would have a stable home. Home. The word meant nothing to Morgan. All he did was stare at his brother blankly.

Colonel Halbert handed Michael back his cell phone and addressed Morgan.

Morgan instantly straightened his posture to stand at attention at the sound of his name, . "Yes, sir?" He mustered as loudly as he could.

"You are hereby dismissed from Sherman-Johnston's Military Academy."

"Hear that, Morgan? You're coming home with me." Michael put his hands on his little brother's shoulders and gently shook him to stir some sort of reaction

Nothing.

"Morgan, let's go to your room and grab your things."

"_That_ will not be necessary," Colonel Halbert stopped the both of them in their tracks. "Morgan's possessions will be packed and shipped to Edward Quartermaine." His answer left no room for argument. This was all happening so fast and Michael wanted to know that he could take Morgan without any fallout.

"What about our mother?" He asked as a precaution.

"Edward Quartermaine has made all of the final arrangements. Now, take your brother and leave campus immediately, or I will have you removed. Do I make myself clear?"

Michael did not need to be told twice. He took Morgan by the hand and the two began to walk off. Morgan looked up at his big brother, with his green eyes. Michael thought he saw a glimmer of hope shining from those eyes. Michael smiled and led his brother out of the colonel's office, down the hallway, and out of the iron gates of the stone-walled academy.

They were home free.

Michael led Morgan out of the iron walled fortress; the doors began to close behind them, as if to say there was no going back from here.

Once they were outside and the iron gates closed, Michael looked at Morgan, who had barely said a word other than to Colonel Halbert.

Michael knew that, in order for Morgan to heal, he would need closure. Just like he did when he left lockup. Morgan needed to be able to look back on his time here, knowing that he will never have to see this dark place again.

Still holding tight on to Morgan's hand, Michael spoke from his heart. "Morgan, you are never going to see this place again." He promised.

Morgan looked at the iron gates and, suddenly, they did not look so frightening. The last time he stood on this side of the gates was when he watched his mother drive away from him. She left him at the mercy of others who did not know anything about him.

Michael looked at Morgan's eyes to see if anything had changed in them. At first, Morgan seemed intimidated by the iron gates, but then he looked at them with a harsher expression.

_Morgan, I promise I am going to take away your pain._ Michael squeezed Morgan's shoulder and led him to his car, helping his little brother into the passenger seat. He then took off his long black wool coat he had worn to the party and covered Morgan with it before buckling him in.

When they were a few miles outside of Port Charles, Michael looked over to Morgan. He had fallen asleep in a peaceful slumber.

Michael took Morgan back to his current residence, Abby's apartment. He knew that the place was too small for the both of them to live in and that he would have to find them a new place to live; also considering that his mother, father, and Jason knew where he lived. Those three had a history of barging through his door. Michael knew they would come in and drag Morgan away. He could not let that happen.

They needed to have fresh start and getting a new place would symbolize a clean slate for the both of them.

Morgan stared at his brother dully as Michael hurriedly tried to conjure up some sort of bed for him. It was almost funny, how Michael was desperately trying to prove himself to Morgan. He didn't even have to try. What happened with Claudia, and the chaos in the aftermath never changed Morgan's opinion of Michael. To him, he would always be his hero, the one who when he was little would scare the monsters away from under his bed. The older brother who would let him crawl into his bed when their parent's fighting became too much. Michael had always been the one stable person in his life.

The one who would never fail him.

Michael did not want to go back to his mother's house and pick up some of his brother's clothes and personal things, but if they were going to start with a clean slate, they really needed to leave everything behind.

"Tomorrow, Morgan, we are going shopping, how does that sound?" Michael suggested to Morgan as he gave him his favorite Yankees t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants to sleep in. They were going to be a little big, but they were the best that Michael could do for now. He showed Morgan where the bathroom was so that he could get cleaned up and changed. As soon as he came out, Michael was throwing out that military school uniform.

_What now, _thought Michael, now that he brought Morgan home, where did he go from here? He knew that they could not stay at Abby's old apartment anymore, so getting a new place and Morgan new things was only part of the plan. He needed to go see his great-grandfather to thank him for his help and to ask him—

A knock at the door brought Michael out of his thoughts.

_Please don't let it be Mom, Dad, or worse Jason._ Ever since Michael found out that Jason had lied to him about Jax and did not fight his mother's decision to send Morgan to military school, Michael was finding it hard to trust him. If this was going to work and Michael was going to take care of Morgan, he would have to work ,more independently.

"Morgan, go into the bedroom and do not come out, until I tell you to." Michael's voice was rigid. With a start, Morgan obeyed, rushing to Abby's old bedroom.

Michael nervously opened the front door.

"Michael! Where have you been? I have been calling you all night; I need to talk to you! I mean who does my mother think she is…"

With a sigh of relief, Michael saw that the intruder was just his sister, Kristina. What a relief, Michael was so relieved he could have kissed her.

"Come on in, Krissy," Michael opened the door wider for his sister, who was already halfway in the room.

Upon hearing Kristina's voice, Morgan wandered out of the bedroom, wearing the oversized clothes Michael had given him. At first, Kristina did not recognize her youngest brother. She stared quizzically at Michael as Morgan entered the room, giving Michael a remorseful look. And then, with a jolt, she realized who this child was.

"_Morgan!"_ Kristina exclaimed, running over and hugging her brother. She had missed him so much, and she was overjoyed to see him. Morgan, however, didn't seem to be so pleased to see her. He stood stalk still as she hugged him, and did not return the gesture. He almost looked uncomfortable.

"Wait a minute," Kristina pulled back suddenly. "Aren't you supposed to be at military school?"

"I have to tell the both of you something really important" Michael sat Kristina down; taking note of Morgan's panicked expression.

Michael knew that Kristina would take good care of Morgan, and that he should use this opportunity to go see his great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, to ask for his advice on where he should go from here, but mostly to ask him for his job at ELQ back. However, he could not leave without telling Morgan and Kristina the truth about Jasper Jacks.

With Morgan and Kristina sitting on the couch, Michael knelt beside them so he could look into both of their eyes.

"Mom lied to you two. Dad did not kill Jax." Michael spit out.

"What?" Kristina was the first to speak. "Then who did?"

"No one," Michael took in a deep breath. "As a matter of fact, Jax is alive."

Morgan started hyperventilating, and for the first time Kristina saw her brother as what he was now—broken.

"M-Mom said that _Dad_ killed Jax, that Dad didn't care about any of us, and that, that, I had to go away…to be safe. I had to stay there no matter, what, no matter what…" Morgan flashed back to the holidays he spent alone, the times he was bullied, and when he was alone on parent's day, jealously watching the other cadets play with their siblings and interact with their parents.

"Jax sabotaged his own plane, to frame Dad and Jason for his murder so that he could come back and take Josslynn. Mom not only knew Jax was alive, but she helped him escape, and then told everyone that Jax had died, that Dad had killed, and then-"

"And then Carly sent Morgan away to punish Dad because Jax walked out on her." Kristina finished.

Morgan was in disbelief and shock; his mother had lied to him about something so important. All of those times she had promised that she would visit him at school for monthly parents' weekends, but then at the last minute cancel…

Had she truly been busy, or had she not wanted to lie to him any more than she had to?

Michael knew that Morgan needed to know the truth and that it would hurt. But he had to know.

"Can we not talk about school?" Morgan whispered quietly, clutching a pillow to his chest protectively. Kristina looked over at him. He was trembling and pale, broken and numb.

"Kristina," Michael started. "I need you to stay here with Morgan while I go and speak with Edward. It's because of him that I was able to bring Morgan back. I will need his help to keep Morgan safe from now on."

Michael stood before his grandparents' front door. Never before this night had this front door been so intimidating. It had always symbolized the light in the darkness, the one place where he would always be welcome.

After the trial and his release it meant a lot to him that his grandparents gave him a place to live despite all of his mistakes.

Michael knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't intruding. Alice answered the door with a bright smile; she was happy to see him.

"Welcome, Michael." Thankfully, she did not use his last name. It always upset his grandparents, especially his great-grandfather.

"Is my great-grandfather home?" Michael asked cautiously.

"Yes, actually, he is expecting you in his study."

Michael gulped and went fourth to see his great-grandfather. He didn't notice his cousins, Dillon, Brook Lynn, or Zoey, Justus's daughter who had just graduated from Cornell and passed the bar, sneaking out the front door to go back to his place to check on Morgan.

Michael entered his great-grandfather's study, where both of his grandparents, Uncle Justus, Uncle Ned, and his great-grandfather were waiting for him.

Please Read and Review WE LOVE REVIEWS, and Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Sunnykisses and SwingDancer


End file.
